Co myśmy odj*bali cz. 9
Wzrok wszystkich natychmiastowo skupił się na Mikhalnie. Arcymag przebywający w towarzystwie Tardsihe'a i Elizabeth wyglądał na pewnego siebie- dumny uśmieszek nie schodził mu z twarzy ani na sekundę. - Wiesz jak wyciągnąć z nas to kozie g#wno?- spytała uradowana LoboTaker. - Zdecydowanie.- odpowiedział z dumą Mikhaln. - jak was znam to wyjebiecie ten basen w holerę.- powiedział Wasieq, sceptycznie leżąc sobie wygodnie. - W sumie już dawno powinniśmy to zrobić.- stwierdziła Hajsik, rozglądając się po basenie. - Ta budowla wytrzymuje dłużej niż sądziłem.- powiedział Serek. - W każdym razie, mag wie jak pokonać ten kryzys.- syknął skryty za maską Tardsihe. - Wszyscy chcemy to mieć za sobą, więc po prostu dajmy mu robić swoje!- zakrzyknęła Elizabeth, nie mogąc się doczekać by ponownie rzucić się na Baldanderkę i wyrwać jej głowę z kręgosłupem. Do Mikhalna lekkim krokiem podeszła Insanity. Jako że Arcymag nieco ją przerastał, dziewczyna musiała podnieść swój wzrok, by jej spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem Mikhalna. - Naprawdę wiesz jak to znieść?- spytała Insanity. W jej wzroku i głosie dało się wyczuć mieszankę nadzieji i strachu. Z jednej strony zdjęcie klątwy zapewne sprawiłoby że wraz z przyjaciółmi szybko opuściłaby to miejsce a z drugiej, zakończyłoby się walką. Dziewczynę przeszły lekkie dreszcze. Walka z Federacją... Mikhaln westchnął lekko i uśmiechając się pogłaskał dziewczynę po głowie. - Oczywiście.- odpowiedział Arcymag, prostując się z dumy.- Klątwy to specyficzny rodzaj czarów- z jednej strony nie jest to "czysta" magia, a z drugiej nie jest czarna. By się przed nią bronić stworzono czary niwelujące rzeczone klątwy. - Coś jak antywirus.- powiedział Piteł.- Wykrywa zagrożenie i je eliminuje. - Mniej więcej.- odpowiedział Mikhaln, po czym wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie. Z rąk Arcymaga zaczęły buchać drobiny energii- wyglądały nieco jak fioletowe świetliki, krążące nad każdym w pomieszczeniu. Personalizacje magicznej energii powoli, deliktanie osiadały na czołach użytkowników basenu, wsiąkając im w skórę dokładnie w tym samym miejscu w którym były wcześniej tatuaże przedstawiające kozę. Po upływie kilku chwil ciała wszystkich, w tym Mikhalna, zaczęły się świecić. - Na dziewięć światów, będących częścią większej całości.- mruczał pod nosem Mikhaln, poruszając dłońmi jak gdyby instruował niewidzialną orkiestrą.- Na jabłonie Idunn i bezkresne ciemności Ginnungagap. Ukryte znaki zaczęły się teraz w pełni ujawniać a czerwone ślepia istot z tatuaży zaczęły z wolna przygasać. - Niech się stanie.- wyszeptał Mikhaln. Twarze kóz skrzywiły się w grymasie bólu i wściekłości, by w przeciągu sekundy rozpaść się w nieludzkim, bezkresnym krzyku rozpaczy. Klątwa "Nici Życia" została zdjęta. Byli wolni. - ódało sie.- nie ukrywał zdziwienia Wasieq. - Nareszcie!- zakrzyknęły LoboTaker i Elizabeth, patrząc na siebie nawzajem z dziką nienawiścią. - My chyba też mamy coś do załatwienia, pstrągu.- powiedziała Gloria, przeciągając się lekko. - Tylko ja.- odpowiedziała Strange, strzelając piąstkami.- Mam w planach skopać Ci dupę. I ponownie sytuacja zaczęła przypominać początek wejścia na basen. Mieszkańcy Federacji i ich przeciwnicy, ustawieni w bojowych pozycjach gotowali się do walki. Atmosfera rzezi wisiała w powietrzu i nie niszczył jej nawet fakt że PRzemek, Arise i Smąriusz usiedli sobie wygodnie, gotowi podziwiać walkę dwój niebieskookich blondynek. - A ja się w końcu dobiorę do tych małych dziewczynek.- powiedział pewien samozadowolenia Piteł, ledwie utrzymując broń w dłoniach. Momentalnie atmosfera bitwy zniknęła bezpowrotnie. Teraz wszyscy w wytrzeszczem w oczach wpatrywali się w Piteła. I to zarówno Ci po stronie Federacji jak i Ci gotowi z nią walczyć. Każdy stał znieruchomiały, pełen zdziwienia. Właściwie jedynie Insanity i Hajsik się poruszały- by odsunąć się możliwie jak najdalej od członka Dzieci Heinricha. - Ziomek...- powiedział Smąriusz, którego wytrzeszcz zajął większą część okrągłego ciała. - Ja go nie znam.- powiedział Kharlez, robiąc trzy kroki do tyłu, byle dalej od współlokatora. W tym momencie zadowolenie Piteła znikło- zorientował się on bowiem, co powiedział. - Ej, czekajcie, to nie tak!- zakrzyknął biolog Federacji, cały czerwony ze wstydu.- Ja nie chcę im zrobić nic zboczonego, tylko chcę je zabić! - a to chój.- powiedział rozbawiony całą sytuacją Wasieq.- to niewinny. - Czekajcie!!- zakrzyknęła Szalona Kapelusznik, która pojawiła się w samym środku basenu, ubrana w strój LoboTaker, unosząc się w powietrzu, głową do podłogi.- Nie bijcie się! - Już za późno Szalona!- odpowiedział zdecydowanie Arise, wskazując na swoje ducha oskrażająco palcem.- Dość już przegięłaś, swoją klątwą! Szalona Kapelusznik spojrzała na wszystkich, ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając, że nikt nie ma pieczęci Baphometa. - Coś zgubiliście.- powiedziała Szalona, drapiąc się po kapeluszu Lobo.- Zaraz wam oddam. - Mam nadzieję że mówi o moich ubraniach.- syknęła LoboTaker. Oko Szalonej zaświeciło się złowrogim, potężnym blaskiem. Wszystkich przeszedł dreszcz- uczucie obcej, wiążącej ich magii ponownie stało się wyczuwalne. - Cholera, ona znowu chce czarować!- zakrzyknął Przemek, biegnący by zatrzymać Kapelusznik. Niestety, niebieskowłosy potknął się przez "przypadkowo" podstawioną nogą Wasieq'a, lądując boleśnie na posadzce basenu całą długością twarzy. - che che che.- zaśmiał się Łowca. - Zatrzymajmy ją!- rzucił Tardsihe, po czym razem z resztą (wyłączając Wasieq'a) ruszył na Szaloną. Panika to nie było dobre określenie ich stanu- po prostu nikt nie chciał ograniczać swojej wolności w spuszczaniu znienawidzonym wrogom wpi#rdolu. A to było coś co Szalona z pewnością chciała im zabrać. Całe szczęście mieli trochę czasu- Nić Życia potrzebowała wszak trochę czasu żeby się spełnić. Trzeba było przecież wypowiedzieć inkarnację. Tardsihe szybko przyjął postać czarnego dymu, dzięki czemu znalazł się przy Szalonej najszybciej. Szybko zmaterializował swoją rękę, gotów złapać niesforną towarzyszkę, jednak Kapelusznik niczym rakieta wybiła się aż na sufit. - Musimy jej zakleić usta zanim wypowie zaklęcie!- powiedział Mikhaln, generując w dłoniach pole magicznej energii. - To daje jakąś minutę.- powiedziała Hajsik. Szalona uśmiechnęła się, oblizując usta. - Eduardus Ursus accipere vult.-'' powiedziała z niesamowitą, nieosiągalną dla człowieka szybkością Szalona.- ''Et aliqua dubia scene. ''Ego dicam aliquid de Baphomet!'' Cała scena rozegrała się tak szybko, że była ledwo widoczna. Ponownie wszyscy znieruchomieli, na ich czołach pojawiły się tatuaże, których oczy zaświeciły się krwistoczerwonym blaskiem. I raz jeszcze energie połączyły się ze sobą, rzucając na wszystkich klątwę. Po trzech sekundach było już po wszystkim ale mimo to praktycznie nikt się nie ruszał. Większość zastygła w pozycji lekko zgiętej, z opuszczoną z wrażenia szczęką. - Znowu...przeklęci...- powiedziała Insanity, ledwie ogarniając co się stało. - Ja pi#rdolę.- wyszeptała LoboTaker, łapiąc się za głowę ze zrezygnowania. - muj kraj, taki bekowy.- powiedział Wasieq, wstając i przeciągając się lekko. W tym momencie Szalona Kapelusznik zniknęła z dachu, by pojawić się tuż nad Kharlezem. Nim technik się spostrzegł nie ważąca niemal nic Szalona usiadła mu na głowie, pokazując zęby w szyderczym uśmiechu. - I wszyscy razem!- zakrzyknęła uradowana dziewczyna.- Trololololo-trololo-trololo! Trololololo!! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures